


Who would win...?

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Methos play "Who would win in a fight...?" with movie characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would win...?

“How can you say that, old man? Have you even seen the movies?”

“I have and I tell you the terminator would _pulverize_ Iron Man, like a boot crushing an ant.”

“Hey, maybe Ant-Man could take them both, shorten out their circuits or something?”

“ _Ant-Man_? Is that even an actual character?”

“Of course, he’s got a movie and everything.”

“Well, if anyone has got bug spray your Ant-Man is dead.”

“You’re nasty, man.”

“No, I’m just taking this game seriously.”

“The whole point of this is that it’s not to be taken seriously. It’s for fun!”

“Well, I hate losing.”


End file.
